


First Date

by akanesgf



Series: Ranma Femslash Week [1]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Ice Skating, Ranma Femslash Week, Trans Girl Ranma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: Ranma and Akane have their first date at an ice skating rink. It's about as good of an idea as it sounds.





	First Date

Ranma raised her eyebrows as soon as Akane moved her hands from her eyes. “An ice skating rink?” 

“I checked, Azusa and Mikado wouldn’t be caught dead here.” Akane said breezily, already moving past Ranma to the door. She pulled on the door and held it open for her. Ranma rolled her eyes but walked in anyways. Akane grinned. 

By the time Akane caught up with her, Ranma had talked the stuttering teenage girl behind the counter into a two dollar discount per hour. “What?” she asked at the look Akane gave her, “You can buy me ice cream now.” 

“I was going to anyways.” Akane muttered as she handed over enough yen to cover an hour and a half. Discount included of course. 

“Aw. Well now we can both get extra toppings.” Ranma said as she pulled her skates from the counter, unconcerned with flirting with other people while on a date. Akane just laughed and grabbed her own skates. She knew how her girlfriend was. 

They made their way to the rink, both gliding across the carpet. Akane watched Ranma out of the corner of her eye as they got onto the ice. Ranma slipped a bit and cursed under her breath as her hands scrambled for the railing. Akane suppressed another grin. 

"Need some help?" she asked innocently. Ranma glared at her through her bangs.

"I'm fine," another slip, "it's just been a while." Akane hummed at this, skating ahead a few feet. 

"Well, c'mon, it doesn't usually take you long to get a hang of something again." Akane was pushing it a bit, she knew, but it was fine. This was revenge. 

Ranma growled and stumbled her way over. Akane couldn't keep her grin in this time. About three feet from being next to her Ranma tripped. Akane swooped in and grabbed her arms, pulling her up so they were face to face. Ranma blushed. 

"Okay, maybe I'm... a little rusty," she said, laughing a bit.

"Hmm, a little?" Akane teased. Ranma huffed and looked away, smiling. "I could help with that," she said coyly, pulling Ranma in a little closer. 

Ranma gasped and swiveled her head back to her. "Is this revenge for the horror movie?" 

Akane couldn't keep the smirk down as she answered. "Maybe." 

The thought had at least come to mind when she was planning this date. How the last time they'd hung out at Sayuri's her girlfriend put on a horror movie and turned to her the first time she yelped. 

"Scared?" Ranma had asked in mock-concern, "I could help with that." Then she wrapped her arm around Akane and pulled her into her side. Akane only noticed her pleased grin when Yuka turned the lights back on. 

"You're evil." Ranma said, pushing herself just far enough to make a point. She wouldn't dare let go completely. 

"You did it first." Akane shot back, rolling her eyes. "And I really will help you." 

"I really helped you!" Ranma insisted. 

"I never said you didn't. I'm just saying my offer still stands." Though there were a few times during the movie where Ranma had blown in her ear or something else to suddenly scare her. She just didn't feel like getting into an actual argument.

"Fine." Ranma said. Akane smiled and pushed her off the rest of the way. 

"Remember how to stand?"

"You're supposed to ask before you push!" Ranma yelled as she flailed her arms. 

"Calm down Ranma. These skates aren't that thin, just stand normally." Akane slid up behind her and placed her hands on her hips. She appreciated how Ranma was shorter than her in this form. 

Ranma took in a deep, kind of panicked, breath. She brought her arms down to her side and relaxed into Akane's hold. "Okay, what next?" 

Akane nodded in approval even though she couldn't see her. "Bring your feet forward, one at a time. Remember to keep them apart, closer they are the more likely you are to fall. Oh, but not too far apart." Ranma brought her hands down to Akane's and took them off her hips. She squeezed them before letting go and shakily moving forward. 

"That's the way!" Akane cheered. She could see Ranma's ears flush as people looked over at them. 

Ranma clumsily turned around. "Akane!" she hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," Akane laughed and skated up to her. "You seem to remember most of it. Wanna try it together?" 

Ranma hummed in response. She reached her hand out and Akane grabbed it. Her face got redder. Akane moved forward slowly, letting Ranma adjust. It only took about a minute or two for Ranma to get into a rhythm. 

"I'm gonna turn now okay?" Akane asked, turning her skates slightly. 

"Ah, wait-" Ranma flailed the arm that wasn't attached to Akane. 

Akane turned into Ranma, who had enough control to grab her arms. They slid across the rink until Akane's back hit the chainlink fence. They both winced. 

"Sorry." Ranma mumbled. 

"It's okay. I went too fast." Akane sighed out. "Still don't know how to stop?" 

Ranma shook her head. Akane was about to say something else when a guy skating past them called out "Get a room!" making them both very aware of their position. 

Ranma had Akane cornered into the fence, arms on either side of her. It didn't help any that their faces were so close together. Ranma stammered something that sounded like an apology and pushed herself back. Akane's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could fall. 

"Thanks." Ranma squeaked, face redder than her hair. Akane laughed. 

"Wanna take a break?" She wasn't completely without mercy. 

* * *

The rink didn't have parfaits, but they did have a vending machine and soft pretzels.

Ranma got them some canned energy drinks while Akane ordered two large pretzels. They sat in one of the booths closer to the back wall, far from the rink. Ranma slid Akane her drink as she set the pretzel basket on the table. 

"Oh, I love these!" Ranma said as she pulled one of the pretzels apart. Akane raised an eyebrow as she pulled herself a piece off. 

"Is there a food you don't like?" Ranma frowned at her. 

“First of all,” she pointed a piece of pretzel at her, “rude. Second of all, you’re still not forgiven.”

“Forgiven?” Akane asked.

“Mhmm,” Ranma didn’t wait to swallow, “turning our first date into a revenge date. Terrible.” 

Akane winced. Yeah, that did sound bad. “It wasn’t just for revenge… I…” she didn’t want to have to admit this, “I um… think you’re cute when you’re skating.” 

Ranma choked around her pretzel. 

Akane opened her can and slid it to Ranma. “Sorry, forgot you were allergic to this stuff.” 

Ranma pounded her chest a few times before responding. “I am not allergic!” 

“Hmm. I forgot to tell you how pretty you look today.” Akane responded evenly, taking her drink back from an frozen Ranma and sipping it. 

Ranma dropped her head to the table when she snapped out of it. “It’s my dad’s fault.”

Akane sighed and grabbed one of Ranma’s hands. “I know, sorry.” 

“No heavy stuff.” Ranma said, voice muffled from the table. Akane smiled as she recalled the rules they’d set up for their dates. 

“Right. Wanna get back out there? I think we have a few more minutes.” 

“Okay.” Ranma pushed herself up finally. “I never even opened my drink… do we have enough for ice cream still?” 

Akane rolled her eyes. She did that a lot around Ranma. “There’s plenty left for ice cream.” 

She wasn’t going to admit it was thanks to the discount. 

**Author's Note:**

> first day of femslash week!!! (and it's almost twelve o clock...) to be fair i had a party today so like... limited chances for writing... other than the weeks leading up to this rip. 
> 
> this story is unbetaed, like most of my stories, and it's kinda late so there may be a few mistakes.


End file.
